


Curie

by Rootcause



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/F, First Time, Oral Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8200648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rootcause/pseuds/Rootcause
Summary: Tried to write a little bit of Curie and my Female Survivor and their first time together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> You might find this utter shit, I dunno. I don't normally "write" sex but I'm having a go (comfort zone and all that stuff)  
> I appreciate Kudos, same as I appreciate comments. 
> 
>  
> 
> This is purely for fun so any spelling mistakes "oopsies" same goes for misplacement of commas and apostrophes and anything else.  
> Either way I am under no illusion that I am not the best out there, nor am I the worst (I hope)

Feeling a soft chill against her bare shoulder Curie stirred awake, blinking and yawning she reached for the blanket at her waist and pulled it higher. She stilled as she felt a body behind her snuggle into her back, a warm breath tickled the hairs on the back of her neck. Her eyes darted around the room and she quickly recognised it as the hotel Rexford, in Goodneighbour. Looking over her shoulder she tried to determine her bed partner but could only manage to see their blanket covered lower half.  
Resting her head back on her pillow and the fog of sleep slowly leaving she thought back to the night before. She’d been in the Third Rail. Her, Cait, Paige and Anna. She remembered having a good time and dancing along to the various songs Magnolia provided as entertainment. It was all good natured and fun ... until, Cait. She recalled getting upset at Cait but why? She pulled at the corner of her pillowcase as she tried to focus on the finer details.  
The song had ended and Curie went back to her seat, Piper went to the bathroom and Anna went to get a fresh round of drinks. Cait went with her, standing close to Anna, whispering in her ear and making her laugh and then... She could see clear as crystal the seedy smile the woman wore as she trailed her hand down Anna’s arm. On seeing it Curie had felt such hostility she got to her feet, made her way across the room and completely out of character spun Cait around and took her hand across her face. It left a mark. 

All eyes fell onto her in that moment, Cait tried to lunge for her and it took both Anna and Piper to hold her off. Confused at her own actions Curie apologised and had ran from the bar. She ran down the ally and when she reached the dead end she slumped against the wall and cried. Emotions that she didn’t quite understand poured out of her, emotions that she’d stored for weeks and struggled to process had overwhelmed her. She hadn’t noticed Anna had followed until she spoke.

“Curie?” she spoke with such a mixture of caution and concern “Curie what’s going on?”

“I’m sorry” she sobbed as she got to her feet. She remembered Anna’s eyes and how worried they looked. “I should not have done that” 

“Then why did you?”

“I do not know” Anna had fixed her with a look, a look that demanded a better answer than that. “I do not ... you ... I saw how she looked at you ... touched you...” Curie stared at the wall. 

“And that made you upset?” Anna’s words had been soft rather than abrasive like Curie had assumed they’d be . 

“It is ridiculous I know”

“That depends”

“On what?”

“On why you reacted how you did”

She’d leaned against the wall her arms defensively folded across her chest “She is lecherous, predatory, crude and much more that I do not have time to list. However I cannot deny that it causes me to feel a great deal of animosity towards her when she displays those traits ... towards you”

“Hmm” Was Anna’s reply as leaned up against the opposite wall. “There could perhaps be an explanation for what you feel. Jealousy, perhaps” 

“What?!” Curie had bolted upright. “That is preposterous, I do not... That would indicate that ... I have feelings for you, other than that of friendship...”

Anna moved from the wall and stood mere inches from Curie “Do you?”

Tension knotted in her stomach, Anna’s closeness hard to bare “I-I confess I have thought of you”

“In what way?”

“No you cannot expect me to say”

Anna moved forward causing Curie to back into the wall, she rested her hands on the wall either side of the woman. “Are these thoughts intimate?”

“I...please don’t”

Curie made to push Anna away but the moment her hands come to rest against her body she froze and stared at her splayed fingers pressed firmly against her abdomen. Then before it could register what she was doing, she had balled the fabric of Anna’s t-shirt in her fists and pulled her close and kissed her. Anna’s lips were soft and when they parted and she felt the woman’s tongue glide across her upper lip and dip into her mouth. She moaned. 

It was Anna who broke the kiss. She took Curie by both hands, kissed her knuckles and led her out of the ally. Their pace was brisk as the passed the Third Rail and headed to the hotel.  
Hutchins barely acknowledging them as they passed by and headed for the stairs.  
The moment they entered the hotel room Curie found herself spun around and pressed up against the door, Anna’s lips on hers instantly.  
“Curie” Anna spoke in between each kiss. “If things are moving too fast just say, okay?”

Curie nodded, wrapped her arms around the woman’s shoulders “I have wanted this” she spoke with more confidence than before “dreamed of this, of you” manoeuvred away from the door, took Anna by the hand and led her to the bed and sat down. “But I have never...”

Anna sank to her knees, her fingers ran soothing up and down the top of Curie’s legs “ I know” she inched her hands up and popped the button of Curies jeans. “I won’t do anything you don’t want me to, ok?” She lowered the zipper as Curie moved back on the bed and helped peel them down her legs. Soft kisses were traced up one thigh and down the other. Anna inched her fingers beneath the fabric of her underwear, her eyes looked to Curie for confirmation before she pulled them down her legs and tossed them aside. She parted the woman’s legs. Hands on her hips as she kissed her inner thighs and left cool trails in their wake, an exhale of breath against her sex made her shudder.  
Then she felt her lips being parted and the firm stroke of Anna’s tongue. First it ran the length of her lips, pausing to flick teasingly at her clit then she retraced her steps only this time probed and flicked at her opening. She felt a kiss to her centre then Anna moved up the bed to kiss her, her tongue darting into Curie’s mouth allowing her to taste herself. A taste that was new and arousing all the same.  
She felt Anna shift and the gentlest touch of a finger as she stroked her sex. There eyes locked as, slowly, she inched a single finger into her opening. Curie cried out and bucked her hip forward, she felt it move and curl inside her as Anna moved her wrist in a steady rocking motion and pressed her thumb to the hood of her clit.  
Curie reached forward, grabbed at Anna’s still clothed body and bucked against her again while pulling the fabric up.  
Anna pulled out and eagerly pulled the t-shirt over her head before fumbling with the buttons of Curies shirt. Curie in turn tugged at Anna’s pants, forcing them down her legs. Anna grew tired of the buttons and the fumbling so ripped the shirt open just as Curie grabbed her by the ass and pulled her back down on top of her. Coaxed further up the bed Curie found one leg being wrapped around Anna’s waist and the other became situated between her legs. A finger dipped back inside, followed soon by a second. 

Anna trailed her tongue down Curies neck, nipped softly at her pulse point. 

“Mmm” she murmured as fingers curled and thrust against her inner walls, she dug her nails into the fleshy rump of Anna’s ass and bucked against her when she hit an overly sensitive spot. 

Anna leaned back, grinded hard against the knee between her legs and smiled appreciatively at the woman writhing beneath her. When Curie’s hands moved to palm her breasts she pressed herself into her and moaned as thumbs toyed with the stiff peaks of her nipples. She grinded harder and thrust her fingers faster, feeling Curie’s walls tighten. “You’re close”  
She curled her fingers and rubbed against her, Curie moaned louder. Anna felt her own muscles contract the harder she ground, her head lolled back and her jaw clenched. She bucked hard and cried out just as Curie arched her back off the mattress as she too came undone. Anna slowed her movements, her breathing heavy and ragged. When she moved she could feel her wetness coating Curies’ thigh and the wetness that has significantly pooled around her fingers.  
She eased her fingers out and rolled onto her back, holding her hand up in front of her and marvelling at the slick web between her fingers. She popped them in to her mouth, sucking them clean individually as Curie rolled onto her side and nestled into her. 

“That was amazing” Curie commented as she rested her head on her chest “I feel I should do the same for you?” 

Anna caught her hand as it began traveling south “Nah,” She breathed “I’m good for now”

Curie smiled as her eyes grew heavy. 

 

~~~~###~~~

 

Smiling to herself at the memory Curie tentatively reached between her legs, smiling at the slight dampness that still remained. Her recollection of feeling Anna inside her seeming to reignite her arousal. Turning over in her lovers arms she was cautious not to wake her, wanting to take the opportunity to simply watch her sleep. 

She swept stray strands of hair from her face and placed a light kiss against her temple. Apart from a slight move of her brown Anna did not stir.  
Curie, unable to resist, peeled back the blanket and gently moved Anna onto her back. Her eyes raked over her body as she trailed a finger down her chest, through the valley of her breasts and circled her navel.  
She began to place a trail of kisses across her jaw, down her neck and onwards to her breasts. She circled her nipple with her tongue and felt it grow hard. With her hand she cupped the other and gently squeezed. 

“Take it you’re a breast woman” Anna finally spoke, having being roused from her slumber. 

Curie smiled before taking her nipple between her teeth and giving it a gentle tug. She moved further down the bed as Anna parted her legs, allowing her to settle between them. With one hand remaining on her breast she slid the other one between her legs and ran two fingers between her folds. She thrust two fingers into her causing Anna to hiss in pain and grab her wrist, stilling any attempt at motion. 

Curie froze, her eyes wide “I have hurt you”

“No-no” Anna tries to placate with a wince “I mean a little, but only because I’m not wet enough yet”

“I-I will stop”

Curie makes an attempt to pull her hand back but Anna holds her firm “No, that’s ok just...” she moves her hips against Curies fingers setting a slow pace “go slow and I’ll catch up” she lets go and eases back on the bed. Entrusting Curie to be gentle. 

Carefully Curie eases her fingers back and forth as she watches Anna, her eyes closed tight and brow furrowing with pain. She looked down at her hand and the hips that slowly rolled against her. She could feel a warmth around her fingers, she stopped then pressed again. 

“That’s it” Anna moaned, the pain seeming to lessen “keep doing that”

The texture around her fingers was changing, they were starting to move freer as they became coated and wet. Taking a chance she pushed deep and Anna arched her back off the bed with a smile. 

Curie leans down to hover just above Anna, supported by one hand beside her head. 

“Tell me you are mine” Curie found her self saying as she thrust again. 

Anna wraps her arms around Curies shoulders, her fingers toying with her hair. “What?”

She thrusts 3 times fast then slows again “Tell me..” she curls her fingers “You are mine. As I am yours”

“Baby,” Anna cocks her head and smiles “Is this your way of asking me to go steady?” she bucks her hips and gasps. She sees Curie frown, not understanding the term. She cups her face and meets her gaze “I’m yours Curie, only yours” 

They each smile as Curie lowers and gives her a brief kiss before capturing her bottom lip between her teeth and giving it a playful tug before letting go before kissing her again. 

“God, yes” Anna moans into her mouth as Curie plunges into her, her palm falling flat against her pelvis.  
Curie chances a third finger and slides it inside. The sound of her fingers slickly moving in and out of Anna fill the room.  
Soon muscles are contracting around them as Anna’s moans become whimpers with each thrust. She curls, thrusts and presses over and over. She watches Anna as she closes her eyes, her arms reaching up to grasp the metal frame of the bed. 

Her walls pulsate and contract and she cries out, loud and unabashed as Curie coaxes the final waves of her orgasm from her body. She bucks her hips several times and whimpers with each. Her legs shudder. 

She opens her eyes to see a rather proud Curie smiling at her, her fingers still inside.  
Anna grins “You sure you’ve never done this before?”

“Mmm-hmm” Curie nods as she moves down her body to lie between her legs. She pulls her fingers out and watches as her juice seeps from her lips.  
Anna jolts as she feels Curie run her tongue over her, she hears her swallow. She wants to look down and see what she’s doing but her body is limp.

Curie laps at her again finding the taste of Anna somewhat delectable and different to her own. She pries her further apart with her thumbs on either side and presses her tongue firmly against her.  
Tickles the nub of her clit causing the woman’s thighs to twitch again. Holding her open she dips her tongue inside.

“God...” Anna gasps

She dips her tongue in and out, traces circles with it and sucks hard against her clit before running the length of her slit with her tongue. When she teasingly stills her movement Anna bucks and grinds her hips forward coaxing her on.  
Curie moans and Anna is sure she feels it vibrate all the way to her core. She’s aware of a resurgence in her body, surprised at how soon her need has returned. 

“Curie...” she moans, trying to warn only to have the other woman grab firm hold of her hips and press her tongue as deep as she could. 

She climaxes hard against Curies hot mouth who grunts contentedly while swallowing the majority of what flows from her before pulling back and lapping and sucking at the rest. 

Finally Curie comes up for air, her lips and chin glistening with wetness. 

“Hey there” Anna smiles

“Hello” she returns the smile before laying her head on Anna’s stomach. “I think I will enjoy tasting you” she says with a yawn. 

Anna chuckles “I think I’ll enjoy letting you” 

~end


End file.
